Fusion
by AGStudio9
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago, so please don't read. I might rewrite it at some point, but for now it's on an indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Masses of Aquatic black matter filled the sky, swirling towards a central point. Each individual bit was only the size of a baseball at most, but there were millions, Billions of them. When one occasionally fell to the paved earth below, it sprang up into a huge tentacle, capable of absorbing anything and everything thrown at it.

The dark masses mostly stayed to the sky, leaving behind just enough in the air to block out all sunlight. They were traveling to the central point, where a dark golden humanoid of the same material seemed to be chanting something inaudible from It's perch.

Had anyone else been there to see this, They probably would have either fainted or ran. Luckily, the ones who were here to see this were very experienced with this sort of thing. They went by many names, Legendary Warriors, Guardians, or most well known as, the Pretty Cure.

Nobody knew where the name came from. Their otherworldly powers had nothing to do with curing anything, and them being "pretty" was debatable. But one thing was for sure, they were the most resistant, strongest, fastest, and lightest people on earth. Which was quite surprising, considering they were all girls, who were mostly still in middle school.

But that didn't make them invincible, in fact, it was their third time fighting the monster, and all of them were hoping that with their increased numbers they might finally be able to defeat it.

whenever they hit the black silvery masses that sprang up from the ground, it simply absorbed whatever kind of energy was shot at it, making it a very hard beast to fight. only a blast too powerful to absorb could defeat it and scatter it's pieces, but if they did that it would return, more powerful than before thanks to monster energy that someone was spreading.

until they had a way to defeat it, they could simply keep punching and kicking, protecting the citizens still trying to get out of the city from being eaten by the monster. The cures didn't have to worry about this thanks to their enhanced strength and speed, but a normal person was almost guaranteed to die.

all the city's entrances were swarmed with cars and people, all making a mad dash to protect themselves and their families. there was however, one girl trying to go the opposite way, towards the monster. she had already passed the crowd, so no one was giving her and resistance.

If she had a mom, then there was no chance of her going to where she was going, but her mom had been the monster's second kill, and she was gone forever. The girl knew it was a suicide mission trying to stop the beast on her own, but truly, she had nothing to live for.

She ran as fast as she could, her lungs burning and her legs aching. She called out

"Fusion!" and it echoed across the city.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A group of nine girls, who could easily be separated into two separate groups, were running across the city towards its center when they heard the scream. they all stopped as if by instinct and faced each other, separated into their two groups.

"We'll go." a girl in blue, who was acting leader on the bigger group proclaimed.

"Okay." the other group's leader, who was wearing pink replied, "we'll get fusion."

the group's promptly split up, five going towards the scream and four going towards the city's center. Normally the group of five would be stronger and go towards the main threat, but in this case they had significantly less experience and power than the other group.

They bounded across the streets, hoping that whomever they had heard was still alive and hadn't moved too much. To their joy, she was safe. It was obvious that the girl had been running and exhausted herself, for she was barely moving but still managing to press forward.

their teammate in yellow, who was rather shy but more than willing to help people, quickly rushed to the girl's aid. the rest of them stood around the girl.

"Are you okay?" the one in green asked.

"S-save hi-him…" the girl made out.

"Who?" the girl in Pink, who had been silent up until this point, asked.

"Fusion..." she weakly replied, not stuttering.

"that monster? what do you-"

"What's your name?" the one in blue stated, interrupting her orange-clad teammate.

"Ayumi."

"Hello Ayumi, I'm Cure Beauty." the one in blue said, "and my teammates are Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, And Cure March." She pointed to each of the other girls.

"Hello." Ayumi said, looking away. Before they could respond, She bolted past them, towards the ever-dangerous labyrinth of Fusion.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _Why?_ Ayumi thought, _I thought he had gotten better! but this is worse than ever… We moved to this city because we thought it would keep him in check! Not make it worse!_

She moved out of the way from an incoming aquatic tentacle, barely moving away in time. As she looked to ether side of her she saw girls in surprisingly bright outfits fighting the beast, but she didn't stop. It would be easier to complete her mission if they stopped giving fusion more power, but it would take far too long, and she didn't have the luxury of time.

she subconsciously noticed that the same matter that made up the tentacles was pooling under her, but by the time she fully realised it, it was too late. A huge mass of Fusion surrounded her, and lifted her within an illusionary cloud above the street, suspended by a tree-trunk like cylinder.

Just then, the cures she had met earlier, known as Smile Precure, came to the scene.

"No way…" Peace whispered

"Quick, save her!" Happy commanded, and almost instantly March leaped into the cloud. they all seemed to hold their

breath as they waited for March to return, hopefully with Ayumi.

March leaped out of a now-decaying cloud, carrying ayumi in her arms. "She'll be fine." March assured them, "She's just shaken up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Like it(Guest) for reviewing, and bowser3000000 for favoriting and following**

Ayumi opened her eyes. Faint, yellowish light poured through them, enough to see, but not uncomfortably so. She sat up, wondering where she was since there was no one in the room.

A girl with red hair opened the door, and covered her mouth when she noticed Ayumi was awake.

"Karen, she's awake!" the girl called into the hallway, which was quickly followed by the arrival of a girl with long blue hair, no doubt Karen.

"Are you feeling alright?" Karen asked her, "you had been captured by a bit of fusion, but some friends of ours managed to get you out before you were swallowed."

Ayumi, not wanting to waste Karen's time or effort, simply nodded, and let her run off to whatever she needed to do.

The redhead walked up to her. "Miss Ayumi, I wanted to let you know you've been unconscious for a couple days. March and Happy brought you here, well, not exactly here, but you're here now!"

Ayumi was already attempting to get out of the rickety bed she had been placed in, but a pain in her leg stopped her.

"Something's wrong with my leg."

The girl walked up next to the bed and lifted up the blanket to partially reveal Ayumi's leg. "Nothing _looks_ wrong with it…"she let out a gasp "It-it disappeared!"

"What did?"

"Your leg!" Ayumi pulled up the covers to look at her leg, and sure enough, everything past her knee was gone. but it hadn't been cut off, because the leg just, faded away at the knee. and her shoe and sock were still there, suspended as if her leg had not gone missing.

"Huh?"

the redhead slowly reached her hand out to see if the leg was simply invisible, and sure enough, when she touched it, the missing leg almost instantaneously reappeared.

the redhead, not wanting to talk about what had just occurred, quickly changed the subject."So, um, I-i'm inori, known by closer friends as 'Buki"'

Ayumi, who was just barely listening, had walked over to the curtains and snapped them open.

Whatever she was expecting, It was certainly not what she got. Outside her window was a wall of dirt, making her unable to see outside.

"Where's the outside?"

Inori looked at her skeptically, before realising what she meant "Oh! We're underground, in a building that was buried during the attack. Some people managed to make a tunnel outside and since then it's become a safe haven for the city."

"wait, we're still in Yokohama? Shouldn't the city have been evacuated after fusion took it over?"

"Yes, well, a group of villains from the bad end kingdom placed a barrier around the city, making it impossible to escape unless we find the Akanbe powering it, which could take anywhere from days to years given the circumstances."

"...oh." her face scrunched into a snarl

"w-well i have some things to attend to, so I'll leave you be." Inori walked out of the room and shut the door, glad to be done with that whole fiasco.

She walked down a set of stairs to her room on the third floor, and pulled a clipboard off her desk

she traced a pencil down to the name ayumi, and replaced the word 'asleep' with 'stable'. she set the clipboard back down and looked at her sleeping roommate. Miki was dead asleep in her bed, purple locks of hair unevenly spread around her head.

Inori sighed. It was so hard being a fill-in nurse, no matter how much experience she had. She was lucky Karen was there to help, or she was sure that no injuries would be healed.

she walked over to her bed, a double with a tacky bedspread and chipped wood, and laid down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The hidden community, as it had become to be known, was cozy, and almost uncomfortably so. This was very true for both Miyuki and Hibiki, who had become closer friends over the past three days. They both participated on all missions that were sent, and both had little experience on living with anyone but their own parents.

They were currently in the "mission room", which was meeting room in the hotel's basement. There were several other girls there, but Miyuki hadn't gotten to know their names, and thus clung to Hibiki, who knew the others better, but not by much.

A girl with messy, short orange hair walked into the room, and everyone immediately became more tense and stood/sat straighter. She was cure Black, and was essentially leader of all the cures, along with her partner, cure white, of course.

Miyuki didn't know her civilian name, but didn't feel much of a need to. she was the boss, and everyone who went on missions knew she was the boss. And they all listened to the boss.

the boss spoke, "Ok everyone, we've got an official count of which cures are inside the barrier and which ones were outside when it went up." she pulled out a list of names and began calling them. "Hikari-Shiny -Cure Dream. Rin-Cure Rouge. Setsuna-Cure passion. Erika-Cure Marine. Yuri-Cure moonlight. Kanade-Cure Rhythm. And lastly, Ellen-Cure Beat. Until the dome goes down there is no way of contacting them. is that clear?"

"Yes!" the girls throughout the room called.

"There are still people working on getting a count of how many fairies are here, so if you have a fairy staying with you, be sure to tell Tsubomi on the 1st floor."

Miyuki looked down into her lap, where her team's pixie, Candy, was sleeping. She supposed a pixie would be counted as a fairy, so she made a mental note to tell tsunami when the mission was over.

She realized too late that cure black had been talking about their mission, and only managed to pay attention during the last part of the speech.

She got that they were going to go outside and do something, and that they had to rescue anyone, especially any fairies, they saw.

"Is that clear?" Miyuki called a firm 'yes' with the others, even though she hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. She figured if they were going as a group she'd be fine, and if they were going in pairs she could ask her partner.

She was hoping they weren't going alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Continue(guest) for reviewing, and in case anybody cares, I will try to update this fic twice per week, unless something happens**

The group of 12~ish cures that were ready to go on a mission gathered in what was probably the hotel's main lobby before it got buried, but was now known as the 'transformation room' as it was where everyone always transformed and untransformed.

they all called their respective phrases, Miyuki shouting a triumphant "Precure! Smile Charge!" but nobody else could hear it over the other phrases. a second later, they had all transformed and were gathered, ready to go. Miyuki notes that Cure White had also transformed, and that she would probably guard the hotel's entrance while they were gone.

the doors opened, and they all rushed outside, Cure black at the front and Happy at the back, candy in her arms. It was probably not safe to bring a defenseless fairy on a mission, but no rules had been established for that yet, and so it was fair game.

they got a little ways away from the entrance, before stopping to talk. "Alright, we have an even 12 here, so everyone find a partner, and make it quick."

happy saw Melody turn to muse, and they shared a nod in agreement. Happy wasn't too surprised, muse and melody currently relied on each other's power to transform and do most attacks. But it left happy without a partner.

The only other person in the group she knew was cure black, but she had already paired up with a purplette. she wouldn't have asked her, even if she didn't have a partner, she decided.

she quickly looked back and forth for a partner, and finally her eyes settled on a girl in yellow with cone shaped buns and long strands of hair cascading out of them.

She walked up to the girl "U-um, would you like to be my partner?" the girl smiled.

"Sure, I'm Urara-cure lemonade, and you are?"

"Miyuki-C-cure Happy, nice t-to meet you." She noticed that lemonade was eyeing candy in a worried look, and she hoped the girl didn't say anything about it. Luckily she didn't. that was the only thing that went well on the mission.

The groups had been split up for a while now, and the pair of Happy and Lemonade was searching somewhere north-west of the base.

Lemonade was clearly looking for something, but Happy chose not to ask what, because she didn't want to seem incompetent in front of her senior.

she decided to simply look around, and note anything particular she saw.

"Have you found anything that might lead to the location of the Bad End general?"

"Bad End general? Why would one be in the dome?"

"to sustain a dome that can hold and Akanbe, a Bad End general must be inside. I thought you knew this, don't you fight them?"

Miyuki frowned and looked away, candy, who was now on her head, noticed this. "What's wrong~kuru?"

"n-nothing. I'm fine. I just didn't realize that the generals needed to be in the dome. I thought they simply wanted to be

there."

"Oh, ok. Well, since you do have experience with this, do you have any pointers?"

Well, I don't know if it's helpful, but i noticed that generals tend to hang around the center of the dome."

Well then, that certainly narrows our search. Let's go east, it'll get us to the center quickest."

and so, the two legendary warriors walked eastward, hoping to find a bringer of the bad end. And then Cure Happy fell down a hole.

She screamed as she fell down the dirty hole, almost free falling down to an unknown location. she felt her bottom hit something squishy, breaking her fall.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried~kuru"

"C-candy, l-l-look down." Candy looked down and let out a piercing scream. for they had fallen on a piece of the monster fusion, and it was rumbling, alerted to their presence.

"Precure! Prism Chain!" the words echoed throughout the chasm that Happy had fallen down, and with it came two glowing butterfly-link chains. One of them grabbed candy and the other grabbed happy, pulling them up towards the surface.

Unfortunately, a bit of fusion had attached itself to her boot and was being pulled up with them.

they broke past the surface and flew into the sky, the piece of fusion detaching itself from her leg. Lemonade gasped at seeing the piece of the beast, and instantly detached one of her chains from candy and grabbed fusion.

Happy grabbed candy and landed on the ground, giving lemonade access to her other weapons. "go find another team, I'll hold it off for now!" lemonade commanded

"Ok!" happy said, and turned around, using her enhanced agility to bound over the rubble of the city. She was going south, so that if she didn't find anyone she would at least be able to alert someone at base.

Luckily, this wasn't the case, as she was bounding back she spotted the leader and the purplette, looking around for the base.

"emergency!" she called out to them, " Lemonade and i found a bit of fusion!" without hesitating, the two bounded after her and followed her to where lemonade was.

When they got back, Lemonade was still immobilising the monster, though it was evident that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. The purplette pulled out a strange wand-like device with a prominent circle that had rose-like designs

"Milky Rose, Metal Bizzard!" the girl called, summoning a metallic blue rose that split into millions of metallic shards, surrounding the bit of the beast.

The girl was clearly waiting to finish her attack, and Happy took that as her cue to attack, hopefully using too much magic for the fusion to absorb.

"Precure, Happy shower!" the two attacks hit the beast at the same time, obliterating the beast and turning it into tiny dust that covered the area.

"Good work girls," Cure Black proclaimed, "But if the main body reaches this dust, then this will have been pointless. Keep looking for a bad end general." with that, her and milky rose bounded off to the south.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn't find the bad end general, but they did find an earful from cure Black when they got back. She was very mad for them not being able to handle such a tiny bit of fusion on their own, and for not finding any people or fairies, dead or alive.

miyuki returned to her room mad that night, angry at the boss for not understanding that her powers had limits. She didn't know the boss that well, but she knew her well enough to know she would probably say something like, 'then push your limits!'

when she laid down on her bed, her roommate, yayoi, looked down from the thing she was drawing. "Are you okay?"

"yeah." miyuki replied, "just great"

Candy walked up to yayoi, "She got yelled at by the boss~kuru."

"Oh, I see. Well, Miyuki," She turned away from the rooms third resident, "me and the others agreed to have a fun night together in their room! do you want to come?" The other three members of their team, Akane, Nao and reika, had all decided to share a room. they were staying in a larger room next door, and it was much better than the two-bed room they were staying in.

"Sure." she accepted the offer. She was glad that they were going to have a night of fun, because the constant missions that she participated in were starting to wear her down. And it wasn't as if they didn't have food. All the electricity and utilities in the hotel were still working, despite it being buried. It also looked as if food restocks had arrived in the hotel a day or two before the attack, so nobody was worried.

Though there were some people, who miyuki couldn't remember the names of, who were constantly going on self-assigned missions to look for food. they always found a lot, so if there was ever any worry of starving, it was long gone. Water wasn't a problem either, as the water pipes still worked despite everything.

So yeah, it was going to be a relaxing night.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

1 hour later, the smile precure team was assembled in their p.j's in the bigger of their two rooms, talking about a rumor that one of them had heard.

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed "Everyone present please report to the main lobby, I repeat, everyone please report to the main lobby." Without hesitating, the team quickly rushed out of the room and down the stairs, candy perched on Yayoi's head.

they all bounded down the stairs and made sure to dodge for people coming down the stairs from other floors. They were all on the top floor, so many other people, both precure and normal people alike, were rushing down the stairs. She noticed that a girl who, based on the phone case strapped around her belt, was a precure, talking with a woman who appeared to be her mom

This made Miyuki think back to her mom, who was still at home, and had no doubt heard of what was going on in the city, with the dome and fusion and all. it made her wish she had told her mother about being a legendary superheroine of of another world, but knowing her mom she would worry, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

they all filed out of the stairs, into the lobby which was just big enough to fit everyone comfortably. Miyuki regrouped with her team, and they found an open table to sit at near the middle of the room.

Cure Black, and cure white, surprisingly transformed, walked onto the stage, along with the city's mayor and a businesswoman looking lady. The Businesswoman looking lady walked up to a microphone.

"hello, my name is , and i am going to report some news that has come to us. For one, we have confirmation that Itsuki Myodorin-Cure Sunshine has been captured by a portion of Fusion, however, we also know that she is still alive. For lack of a better term, she is trapped in suspended animation."

A small, orange fairy that Miyuki hadn't noticed until now, flew up to the microphone and spoke "I saw it~deshu. Sunshine was fighting while blossom was helping, but then it reached out and grabbed her. It threw the perfume over towards me and then surrounded her, before crystallizing~Deshu"

the fairy began to tear up, and was mumbling something that couldn't be heard by the smile cures. An older fairy of the same spices flew over to him, comforting him before flying off the stage.

"wow," Akane stated, "I knew this was dangerous, but i never thought that people would get the plus side though, this means that the casualties might be way less then everyone thought." she cracked a smile, and then dished out some of the pizza from a plate in the center of their table. they might have had to stop the fun, but who said they had to stop the pizza?

The rest of the lecture was just the people on the stage talking to the people they were in charge of, telling them to be careful and all that. The Smile cures mostly talked during this time, eating more of the XXL sized pizza and whispering funny jokes. It was almost as if they were back in nanairogaoka middle school, passing notes and fighting evil during the breaks.

if only things were still like that now.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It didn't take long for the speeches to finish, and when they did, some people come out of the kitchens holding megar bowls of salad, and passed one tiny bowl out to anyone that wanted one

Since they didn't have enough to go around, Some people came over to the Smile team's table to help them finish the huge pizza. This included Hibiki, ako, Urara, and three girls Miyuki didn't recognize, but she thought that one of them might be the Purplette.

As Miyuki ate her Pizza, she looked around the room, hoping to recognise someone or at least get some people's faces down. She noticed the girl who her team had saved at the beginning of the fusion attack. She was wearing something different, and was sitting with some other people who Miyuki didn't recognize.

The girl looked her way, and Miyuki froze with fear. The girl's eyes seemed to hold light deep within them, but not a pure light, a scary, illusionary kind. She didn't remember meeting her all that clearly, but she knew her eyes didn't look like that.

Ayumi was the one to break the eye contact, creeped out that a girl was staring at her. _Why is she staring at me? Is there something wrong with me?_ she didn't show these concerns on the outside though, she didn't need anyone to know she was stressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to get out, the next chapter will come out sooner.**

Inori walked Ayumi back to her room, which was part of a set of repurposed hotel rooms acting as the hospital. It still had many hotel-like qualities, but the necessary medical equipment crammed into each one made them distinctly different.

Ayumi was fine physically, but since the first day there had been more and more weird illusions happening to and around her. Just before they had gone to the meeting her arm had taken the shape of a leg, and before that a copy of the tv had appeared next to the original. Luckily these were all illusions, but there was no guarantee how long they would stay that way.

Inori had decided against telling this to Karen, because she knew she would probably perform some kind of test on her or lock her inside her room.

Ayumi had voiced no complaints at this, not wanting to cause an uproar, so she had no complaints to Inori following her around as much as she did. She slipped into bed without complaints, and fell asleep almost immediately after Inori left the room.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hibiki sat, awake in her bed as her roommate, Ako, rested peacefully. Moonlight streamed through the window, letting natural light into their dangerous room. They were on the top floor, in the one room in which you could see the outside from. This gave them the rule of almost always keeping the curtains closed, but nights tended to be an exception.

She speculated on this as she stared out into the moonlight. She wished she could share such a beauty with kanade, but such was impossible. She had never really thought about it before, but as she pondered it, she realized she had feelings for Kanade. True feelings.

Of course, she would never admit it out loud, and her life usually moved far too fast for her to realize such things, especially since she became a precure. Sure, Ako was a great friend, but she was much younger and much more mature than her, feeling like a little sister with the mind of an adult.

Siren was a great friend too, but her unintentional secrecy and having the mindset of an otherworldly cat prevented their friendship from being too deep. but Kanade, they had been friends for almost ever.

She wondered what her parents would think if they found out that she had feeling for Kanade. they would of course be supportive, but she wondered what they would really think. But no ideas came to mind, since her parents hid their true feeling so well with support that they were impossible to read.

Hibiki wondered if she was too. She also wondered what kanade would think, If she would return her feelings, accept them, reject them, or perhaps, if she would end their friendship there. All of those answers scared Hibiki.

So in a way, she was glad that kanade wasn't here, it gave her time to think about Kanade.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miyuki stretched her arms as sleepiness left her brain, leaving her in the world of the waking. She looked around, she was back in Akane, Nao, and Reika's room, since they had gone there after the meeting.

She was sprawled out on one side of the couch, Akane taking up the other side. Yayoi was cocooned in some blankets on the floor, and Rieka was on one of the rooms single beds, in an unnaturally straight position. on the other bed was Nao, who was unnaturally spread out, her limbs reaching all corners of the bed with the help of the very long nightgown she was wearing.

She heard some clanking from the bathroom, and checked to make sure everyone was in the room. they all were, and candy was sleeping next to reika. She got her smile pact from the coffee table, (the one outside of a case with a couple scratches on the side) and held it in front of her, slowly making her way to the bathroom.

She hesitated a second before breaking open the door, instantly yelling her transformation phrase and confronting the enemy. She didn't pay attention to who it was, she simply, grabbed them by the arm and cornered them against the wall.

that was when she realised that it was the boss. She instantly released her grip and backed up to the other side of the room. "S-sorry, boss! I didn't realize it was you! B-But why are you in our room?"

"I-it's ok." she caught her breath, "I was just looking for Urara, her roommate reported that she went missing just a few minutes ago."

"Can I help? I could look outside to see if she went there."

"ok. her roommate's also out there." happy sprinted out the door and bounded down the stairs, her feet barely touching the ground. She ran through the front doors and made her way through the tunnel to the outside, her lungs never once losing air.

when she got outside, she super jumped towards the standing buildings in the center of the city, having a feeling urara might be there. As she traveled, she looked at the sky. It was a blackened array of cool colors, with the moon and stars shining through it as if nothing had happened. It was extra black tonight, almost making it look as if they weren't trapped in a dome, and as if everything was going to be ok.

It was a nice feeling, one Happy cherished.

She reached the central city, and immediately spotted fusion, or at least the particles surrounding it. It had subsided to a single area, the center of the city, and all that was visible was the thick smoke-like substance surrounding it. But Happy knew that inside must be a terrible monster, preparing to strike at any moment.

She spotted a bit of yellowish tan on top of a building just high and far away enough to avoid the cloud. She bounded over to it, immediately recognising it to be Urara.

"Urara! why are you here?" she called out, and Urara turned around at her voice. Only it wasn't Urara, it was cure lemonade. "w-why did you transform?"

"because," she said in an voice that both made her sound lake a madwoman and someone who was about to cry, "I'm done." she turned around and got on top of the railing

"w-what?"

"Everything's been bad. I've been away from my family and friends, food is running low, and we won't survive much longer. It's not like I wanted to survive anyway." she pulled her transformation device out of it's case and held it in front of her, before leaning forward and pressing the button that deactivated her transformation

Miyuki rushed to the railing, seeing urara falling down into the swirling mass of fusion, her transformation slowly being undone. It was very dangerous to interact with someone as their transformation was being undone, since it had the possibility of separating their body from their soul, or outright killing them.

and Miyuki guessed that by the time it was finished being undone, she would already be in the cloud, unable to be saved. tears pooled in her eyes. "Urara."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

On the other side of the roof, Urara's roommate, cure mint, had been watching. She knew urara had been sad before she had become a precure, but she had no idea how sad, or much it had affected her, even today.

She knew things hadn't been perfect, but Komachi had been looking at the bright side, seeing it as an adventure and writing what was happening in a journal.

Now Cure Mint thought that this was truly a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy returned to the dorm where the rest of her team was, and saw them eating bowls of cereal.

"happy! where were you we were so worried- why are you crying?" She lifted her head to reveal fresh tears and dirt covering her face, and she was clearly restraining tears.

She collapsed onto her friends and began openly bawling, staining her precure uniform and and her friends clothes.

"I-I couldn't do anything! I was right there and I couldn't protect her-" the words faded into incoherent sobs. her friends hugged her, giving her as much support as they could without knowing what was going on.

Yayoi brought her a rag wet with warm water to clean her face, and Nao sat her down on the couch. Akane and reika went to the small fridge to get her something to eat.

After a couple more minutes f sobbing, Nao asked " can you please tell me what happened?"

"U-Urara was on the railing, and she undid the transformation, a-and then she fell, and dove straight into fusion unprotected." Miyuki made an effort to sit up straight, "I was right there and couldn't do anything…" she struggled to retain more tears.

"it's ok, it's ok. Look, Akane and Rieka are going to get you something to eat, so can i go and tell the boss about what happened?" Miyuki managed a broken nod and Nao slowly got up, before walking out the door.

In the hallway, Nao walked with a new confidence. Miyuki would be emotionally scarred by this, since anyone would be scarred by seeing a person commit suicide, and

miyuki had the particular mindset of a child, making her naturally weaker to these things, nao didn't blame her for being scared.

But she did blame herself for not being able to make her feel any better. She had 6 younger siblings, but she wasn't a mother.

She reached the first floor, where she knew the Boss was staying. She walked up to the hotel's front desk where a very, very sad green-haired girl was sitting.

"Um, might I ask where the boss is staying?" the girl behind the desk botled up at her voice.

"Oh, of course, nagisa's in room 105. to the left." her voice had a sad tone to it, as if she was griefing. but Nao dismissed it as work stress as she walked to room 105, and knocked on the door.

"Come in, it's open." a kind voice said through the door.

Nao opened the door to see a pale girl with dark hair and kind eyes in the room, and and unruly redhead with a fierce look in her eyes watching tv. She recognised the redhead as being the boss.

"Boss, i have to report that one of my friends saw a cure commit suicide."

"What?" Nagisa Bolted up off the bed, "Who? When? Where? Why? How? Who?"

Nao panicked inside, she didn't know the definite answer to any of those questions, but she had to try. "My friend said she was named urara, and it happened within the past couple hours. I think it was in the city, and I'm pretty cure she jumped off a building."

"N-no way." Honoka covered her mouth and sat down and Nagisa curled up in a ball on the bed. "How could this happen?"

Nao didn't want to be where she was unwelcome, so she simply walked out of the room, closing the door on her way out. She sprinted up the flights of stairs back to her room, and saw that nobody was there.

She noticed a note on the couch, and it read: _We went to the pool to cool off, please come and join us!~kuru -Candy._

She sighed, before grabbing her swimsuit and going down to the pool.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tsubomi walked along the path near the edge of the dome, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Two fairies were with her. One, who was white, aqua and pink, was floating behind her. the other, who was smaller, white, orange and yellow, and was laying on her head.

She was trying to get some air, as well as get potpori, who had been sulking since Sunshine got captured, out of the room. She was looking for places that were more untouched by the attack, and might still have nature.

She saw some patches of green in the distance, on the side of the dome opposite of the hotel, and instantly knew it would be too far to travel by foot within a halfway reasonable amount of time.

"Shipre, Please"

"Ok~Desu her fairy replied, and initiated the transformation sequence. A second later, Tsubomi was no more, and Cure Blossom was in her place. Potpori was still resting on her head, so she picked her up and held her close to her chest.

Shipre, meanwhile, had turned into a flowing pink cape that Blossom wore, and allowed her to fly off towards the patch of greenery. It only took a second to get there with the increased height and speed.

When she got there, she saw a clear mile of rippling grass in a mysterious wind, and swaying oaks giving balance. Smoothed and jagged rocks floated in the sky, streams of water cascading off them. Flowers of all shapes and kinds dotted the plain, and the sun somehow seemed to shine through the cover of darkness. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in days.

She saw two figures in the middle of the field, and took an almost absentminded walk towards them. As she got closer, the tall oaks turned to blooming Sakura trees, and the pink petals began falling.

It was beautiful, and Blossom spread her arms out wide, relieved to be free of the terrible dome with the terrible fusion. This was like Heaven.

Heaven.

Suddenly, all her senses were alert. Shipre and Potpourri had disappeared, and there was no such thing as grass this green or trees changing from oaks to sakuras.

She pulled out her tact, and held it above her, "Precure, Pink Forte Wave!"

The fantasy was shattered and bits of fusion that had been surrounding her disappeared, retreating at the failure.

Shipre flew over to Blossom, hugging her. "Thank goodness~desu! when you flew inside fusion I was so worried!"

"I did?" she questioned, "All I remember doing was flying into a green field."

"It might've been an illusion, we should go back and report this to Nagisa~desu!"

Blossom nodded and shipre formed into a cape around her neck again. she grabbed potporri and flew off towards the base

Tsubomi entered the base, cape still equipped. She had been to Nagisa's room before, so she flew there and sharply knocked on the door, still floating in the air.

a small pink fairy opened the door "What do you want~lulu?"

"I'm looking for Nagisa and Honoka." sh briskly stated

"They went out on a mission a while ago. Why do you need to see them?~lulu" Tsubomi's face tensed, and she set potporri down beside lulun.

"Please take care of her, Shipre, we need to get Saki and Mai"

"of course~desu!" her cape replied, and they sped out of the room, flying into the lobby, they then flew into the staircase, going strait up to the top floor. they then flew by a blonde who was holding lots of papers, sending them flying.

They stopped at the end of the hallway, and Tsubomi knocked on the door 3 times, then waited a second before knocking a fourth time.

Saki bust open the door "What's wrong, Tubomi?"

"There's no time to explain right now, but Nagisa's on a mission and I need to find her. Can you help? I'll explain on the way."

"of course, " She turned around to her partner, "mai, Let's transform!"

Mai walked up to her, and they called out their phrase, "Dual Spiritual Power!" and light enveloped them. A second later, Cure Bright and cure windy stood in the hallway. "Let's go."

They went up to the roof, which was completely uncovered. Then they took off into the skies, bright going east, windy going north, and Tsubomi going west.

It occurred to Tsubomi that she should transform, but she decided against it. It would take up precious time and would create more friction when flying.

She saw some cures on the ground beneath her, and decided to land near them. It was Cure Muse and cure peach, the latter of which appeared to be in a trancelike state walking towards a bit of fusion.

"Muse! What's wrong!"

"I don't know, she's just in a trance, and I can't snap her out of it!" Tsubomi flew down and grabbed Peach, pulling her off the ground.

"Muse, help me carry her to base!" Muse nodded, and the fairy shiri used it's power to give her wings that allowed her to help Tsubomi. Even though Muse was physically younger, she was much stronger than Tsubomi, who had trouble even carrying the extremely light weight of a cure.

A few seconds later, they were at the base, lowering Peach down to the entrance. "Please, keep her in a room with no windows and a locked door." Komachi, who was at the front desk, nodded, before buzzing for a hospital carrier.

Tsubomi looked at the Unconscious girl that had her eyes open and a smile plastered across her face. She must be having a wonderful dream, too bad it's an illusion.

She was glad to have saved someone, but was unsure as to how many more could have been lost. Thank goodness Erika wasn't here, it She would have surely been captured.

She hoped that one of the others had found the boss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long to update. summer started, and then i had some technical issues, so make up for it I'm doing a triple upload!**

Windy was flying along the sky, slowly making her way towards fusion in hopes of finding the boss.

She saw a glimmer of red beneath her, just outside the 'fusion danger zone', and descended, hoping she didn't have to pass over the beast that lay lurking within the cloud of dark matter.

But when she saw what was there, she almost wished she hadn't.

There was the boss, untransformed, giving it her all to beat fusion, untransformed. Windy, acting quickly, summoned a windstorm that blew the monster away from her. She then flew back a few yards and set her down.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Hon-honoka's inside, it captured her! She said revealing what was in her arms. It was two cellphone -like items that were almost identical except for color. It was mepple and Mipple.

"O-ok," she stammered, "I'll bring you back to base, and we'll get honoka back ok?"

Nagisa was visibly trembling, and was shaking in her arms, with a look of terror on her face. "N-no I, I have to save her!"

With a burst of strength, she broke free from windy's arms, and ran into the mass of aquatic matter, luckily, the mass rejected her, pushing her back towards windy, unconscious.

Windy held the Unconscious Boss tight, not letting her escape this time, though it's not like she could've anyway. She turned back to base and began flying as fast as she could back, telling chopi to signal Bright in the process.

She was scared of what was to come.

 ****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bright had managed to find most of the members of the mission, who were usually back to their sanity with a few seconds of shaking. The members only reported 4 girls who were not with them. The boss, Honoka, Love and Hibiki.

As she was leading everyone to the base, she heard Flapi calling to her from his perch around her waist. "Chopi said to come quick, and that it was an emergency~Lapi!"

Her face tightened as she faced her party. "We need to get back to base ASAP, so please get a buddy, I don't care who or how many, and book it there, Ok?" She was already dashing to base before any of the people got a chance to answer.

A few minutes later, Windy and Bright met each other in the lobby, with Bright's group following close behind. "What's wrong?" Bright promptly asked

"It's the Boss, she was untransformed and unstable, so I rescued her, but I think she's hurt worst mentally." Her eyes fell to the floor.

Blossom ran into the room and up to them. "Is there anyone unaccounted for?"

"Yes, The boss's partner, Honoka, was lost to the cloud."

"My group reported that the boss, honoka, love and hibiki were missing. But as you can see, two of those problems have already been solved.

"Ok, I saved love, so the only problem is Hibiki, Cure Melody."

Windy spoke frankly, "She was most likely lost to the cloud, for now, we have to warn the citizens of the new dangers."

They both nodded, and all went off to prepare for the no doubt heartbreaking speech. It would be a long night.

Miyuki led Ayumi up another set of stairs, and onto the seventh floor. The girl had been released from the medical wing, and Miyuki was showing her around, since she had volunteered to become her roommate.

She had volunteered because her room with Yayoi was starting to get cramped, with her drawings and all, and Nao was willing to take her place so Yayoi didn't have to get a roommate she didn't know.

"And this is the 'haunted bathroom', though it's not really haunted, the lights are just broken and nobody can fix them." Ayumi nodded. She had been relatively emotionless, rude, and distant during this tour, but to Miyuki it didn't rub off as being cold, it felt more sad than anything.

Ayumi looked at a piece of paper that she had been holding in her hand, which told of which room they were assigned to. It read _Room 414_ in rushed handwriting, which had been offered by Karen, who was taking care of more than ever lately.

She stopped at a seemingly random place in the hallway before stating, "This is our room." They were on the top floor, and the room was one of the three rooms that had windows with light.

Miyuki stopped about five feet away. "O-ok, I didn't realize we were here already!" She said with a feigned happiness. She fiddled around for the key she had been given before unlocking the door and walking in, Ayumi close behind.

The room was a rather small one, with only one bed and a couch, but there was still a bathroom, mini fridge, microwave, small dresser and t.v. in the room, so the smallness was excused.

Ayumi sat on the couch and put her backpack down next to her, signaling, at least to Miyuki, that she was claiming the couch.

So Miyuki naturally walked over to the bed and set her much larger bag down, before plopping down on it to get the feel of her new bed.

Candy had stayed with Yayoi, and Miyuki didn't mind. After all, it was Candy's choice, not hers.

The two girls began unpacking and talking, and about fifteen minutes in, a voice blared over the loudspeaker, "Everyone please report to the dining hall immediately for an emergency announcement!"

They didn't even close the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inori Hadn't been doing much during the span of the dome, mostly just nursing Ill patients with minimal improvement and making sure people kept their sanity if they needed help, so She didn't expect it to involve her when the announcement was made.

The Hospital area was across the transformation hall from the dining hall, so she was the only person who had to cross through here to get there.

As she was quietly walking, she heard the doors that separated the devastating wasteland of the city with the warmness of the hotel open with a sickening creak.

She turned towards the door, an unwilling shivering overtaking her body. Who was it? Had Fusion finally discovered their safe haven? Had some other unspeakable evil come to trick them?

She almost didn't register what came through the door, as it was a pink cat with orange and white decorations, and topped off with a set of blue eyes.

"Are you a fairy?" She questioned the feline. it meowed loudly in response, seemingly trying to say something but not being able to. "So you're not a fairy?" More meowing.

Inori picked up the cat and held it in her arms. "That's strange, I've never seen a cat that was such strange colors and not a fairy. Oh well, I'll have to look into it later."

She then closed the door, locked it, and ran off to the assembly.


	8. Chapter 8

Akane had been sitting restlessly all throughout the assembly. The news that Fusion was both creating Illusions to lure people towards it and that the boss had been lost to the beast was nerve racking.

She had never been to social with people other than her teammates, and that gave her the advantage of not caring as much when someone else went missing or was presumed dead.

Karen, the stand-in leader for the time being, was talking about how the hotel needed a new field manager to manage missions, because despite the new dangers, they still needed to go on missions to search for food, water, and ways to stop fusion.

She considered volunteering, since she wasn't doing much to help others out, but she knew she had terrible leading skills, and there was no way to cook those up in mere minutes.

There was a noticeable pause as nobody volunteered, but that silence was broken when Rieka raised her hand, "I can lead the missions, if it is needed."

"Thank you for volunteering. Please meet me in one of the basement offices after this is over with." Karen looked, once again, towards the audience, "please be careful, and I hope that everyone can stay in groups and stay safe. You are free to leave."

Everyone walked out of the dining hall, an uneasy feeling filling their stomachs.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ako was calmly walking down the long corridor, her bare socks hitting the shaggy carpet with soft pats. Four gem-like creatures flew behind her, soft tones accompanying their movements. One of them was a hot pink, with sadness clearly visible in it's eyes. The second one was an elusive orange, who seemed to be comforting it's pink friend, but to little avail. The Third was dark blue, and seemed to be leading the other two forward.

The Fourth one was purple, and flying closest to Ako out of the three. It's eyes had an undying sparkle at contradicted the rest of it's face, which was tensed, hard in thought.

These were the fairy tones dori, miri, and dodori, who were essential to ako and hibiki to use their powers. Without them they were powerless, and for a legendary warrior that is not a good thing, since they were a primary target for most of the world's evils.

Ako finally reached a single door at the end of the hall, the one that her and Hibiki shared. The door was cracked open, presumably because Hibiki forgot to lock it, and Ako simply walked in, not having any reaction.

She walked immediately to her already-prepared bag, and slung it over her shoulder. "Dodori, come on, we have to go."

"Where~dodo? There's nowhere to go, and now that Hibiki's gone…"

"Oh please, we're getting out of this dome." All the tones faces froze

"You can't~dodo! It's impossible~dodo!" It replied in a frenzied panic. "Why do you think everyone's still here if there's a way out?!"

"Logically, there'd have to be a way out, since the dome changes colors depending on the time of day. Multiple people must be operating it, but there's no magic signals that could indicate that, unless they were beneath fusion. So they must have a way to move in and out of the dome, and I'm going to find it."

"But, It's too dangerous~dodo!" But Ako wasn't listening, as she was already gathering all of her belongings, and holding out her cure module to transform.

With a sigh, the starry eyed tone went inside the module, and when it popped out, Cure Muse was gathering a bundle of black garment and putting them on.

When she was done, she was the same muse as before she became part of the suite precure.

And she jumped out the window, and was gone from the colony forever.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Exactly 24 hours later, Miki burst through Ako's door, since she had been absent for dinner and miki was delivering food to those who didn't get it, and expected to find her reading or something.

She was surprised when she found noone at all. In fact, the only sign that this was anything but a vacant room was a small piece of paper with a note on it and a silver pendant on a string.

She cautiously picked up the note, worried about what it might contain. And when she read it, she almost wished she hadn't.

 _To whoever finds this note,_

 _You probably have realised that i disappeared, and i congratulate you for doing so. I have gone looking for a way to bring down the dome, and i hope to be successful. If, however, the dome is not down within a week, i am sorry to say i will have most likely past._

 _Please keep the pendant that is with this piece of paper, for i give it to you. And please keep my disappearance as quiet as possible._

 _-Ako_

The entire thing was written in Ako's distinct swirly handwriting, so it was definitely authentic. She was very scared, and with a careful hand, she picked up the necklace and lowered it over her head.

A whole new consciousness overwhelmed her, the consciousness of sound. The ability to control what she heard and her own voice's volume. The ability to change her voice, yet she somehow knew that it would take a lot of energy to do so.

She wanted so desperately to remove the pendant, but her own instincts as a precure demanded her to keep it on, and to endure whatever confusion came with it.

She tucked the pendant under her jacket, and walked off, with a look of confidence that betrayed her inner confusion.

The plate of food was forgotten, left at what was formerly Ako's doorstep.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was the first mission since rieka had become the organizer, and by no mistake, only 3 people occupied the room.

"Reika, i need you to tell me everything you know about the dome, bringing it down might be the best way to end this conflict as quickly as possible."

"Ok, the only things i know for sure about it is that it requires a bad end general or an akanbe to keep it from collapsing, and it can only be entered from places abundant with magic. I don't know how it behaves in other worlds, but on earth it stops all time outside the dome, and everyone without divine protection becomes encased in despair when inside."

The third on spoke, "But that clearly hasn't happened, so what has?"

"Well, if i am to make an assumption based on reika's claims, then it seems whoever is controlling this barrier is more concerned on keeping this city trapped than spreading despair, since even the most miserable people aren't encased in despair."

"Are they though?" Her purple locks swished around her shoulders, "what if we're all trapped in despair, and we just don't know it because of some crazy hallucinations? What if, right now, we're all just dreaming, and we're all about to-"

"That's enough Kurumi!" Karen cried out, "we get it, but we really can't lose hope right now, more than any time before."

"We need to focus, And there's not much time to plan." Rieka interrupted. "Now, i'm probably wrong, but assuming there's an akanbe, it's probably underground, if we believe that the dome is a sphere."

"Ok." kurumi said, "please figure this out without me. You may not know or remember what it's like to be in despair, but I know, and I'll never forget." She then walked out of the room, a purposeful aura surrounding her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this on april fools day...**

Miyuki sat in alone in her room, a school bag-like object sitting in front of her. She had not yet told anyone she had brought the decor decor, and she wasn't sure she wanted them to know.

It was, after all, the only way to receive the royal queen, and it was a very dangerous situation, and she didn't want her friends to get any more stressed out then they already were.

She popped the phone charm out of the decor, and placed it in the center section of the device. A ringing buzzed from it, but nobody answered, and she was once again, left hoping that nothing had happened to pop.

Suddenly, Yayoi burst through the door and yelled, "Happy April Fools Day!" Causing Miyuki to panic and hide the decor behind her back.

"Yayoi! Please knock! You scared me!" Miyuki gasped.

"But it's april fools day! The perfect opportunity to cheer everybody up! So, could you help me set up some harmless pranks?"

Miyuki sighed in relief, "ok then, let's go!" They then bolted out of the room towards potential prank victims.

 **o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o**

Tsubomi was getting out of the shower, unaware of the tragedy that had just befallen her. For, after she got dressed and looked in the mirror,

"Eh?" She stared, blankly into the mirror, "Why does my hair, look like cure marine's?"

And it was true, for, her hair had been dyed a bright aqua, almost the exact shade of cure marine's. She instantly bolted to her shampoo bottle, and flipped it around, revealing a secret label.

"Gottha, from Miyuki and Yayoi?" Her face morphed into pure rage. "I'LL GET YOU AND YOU WILL BE SORRY." The hotel shook with her booming voice

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saki was in the dining hall, far before anyone else was. She had become a natural earlybird thanks to lots of determination and three alarm clocks, so she always was one of the first ones up. It also helped that there usually wasn't much reason to stay up late.

She pulled out a small jug of milk and began to pour some into a glass, when she noticed something very, very disturbing.

"It's pink? Why is the milk pink!?" She cringed, "unless this is," she scowled at having to say the name of her eternal rival, "Strawberry milk."

Her face became one of an animal searching for it's prey, as she hunted for the ones who gave her this abomination, based on the names that had been messily written on the back of the carton.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Love was running along the halls of the hotel, a good replacement for the morning runs she had taken since they defeated mebius, and it definitely helped keep her in shape.

She had reached the second floor, and was jogging towards the other end of the hallway, when suddenly…

Snap! Her shoe grased a paper-thin clear string, causing it to snap in two. And as Love's eyes trailed where the string went, she realised a second too late that she should move.

The dirt from inside a vacuum fell upon her, and covered her in grey dust. A slip of paper flew down, much slower than the rest, and fell into her hand.

On it was a cheerily written, 'April fools!' And a sketch of Miyuki and yayoi's heads.

And yet another pink cure had begun the hunt for their victim's suffering.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miyuki and Yayoi were down by the hotel's pool, which, though excessively dirty, was still relaxing to be by. They were enjoying a glass of water, and laughing about the pranks they had played.

The door to the pool was knocked down with a bang, and behind it was cure blossom, still with blue hair, Cure bloom, who still had her foot out from kicking down the door, Cure egret, who was there, and Cure Peach, who was cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Oh no," Yayoi said, summing up both their fears, "Miyuki, Transform!"

"O-ok!"

Two voices called out in usion, "Precure, Smile Charge!" And after a flurry of pink and yellow, cure happy and cure peace were ready to fight.

Peach took off, launching herself towards peace and roundhouse kicking her in the side, peace flew off towards the pool, and disappeared beneath its murky depths.

Happy, distracted by peace's fall, was caught unguarded as blossom uppercutted and sent her flying. She reoriented herself before launching at bloom and grabbing her collar, hurdling her towards blossom.

Blossom and bloom fell into the pool, which instantly filled with gold lightning as they fell under, before peace flew out.

Peace and happy stood on either side of peach, before flying at her from both directions. Peach bounded before coming down on them, grabbing their collars and dashing them into the pool.

Bloom and blossom emerged from the pool, using their powers of flight to rocket to the roof, and blast them towards peach, who was suddenly kicked aside by egret.

Happy and peace landed safely on either side of egret, before they stood defiantly before their opponents. Both teams were ready to continue fighting when…

"Stop!" Beauty called out, unleashing her blizzard and trapping both teams in the ice. "Look at this damage! We can't afford to be roughhousing! Please return to your rooms as me and the other colony leaders find a fitting punishment."

The others looked down in shame. "Yes, ma'am." they replied in usion.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rieka, Karen, Kurumi, the city's former mayor, and a secretary who happened to be caught in the fray, were gathered around one of the basement's business tables. They were the proclaimed "colony leaders."

"So, i heard that some precure made a mess in the pool earlier?" The secretary inquired

"Yes, they were having a fight it seemed. I stopped them before they could do too much damage, but only barely." Reika stated.

"I propose that we confiscate all of the precures transformation items, so that this doesn't happen again." The mayor proposed.

"No! What if there's an emergency? It's best to keep them with the cures. It's safer."

"Yes it is safer." Rieka looked at karen, "so i propose that we begin fight training for the remaining cures, since most of them are either out of experience or inexperienced, and it would help them vent all their anger and frustration."

"That's, actually not a bad idea, assuming you can find a safe place to do this training, away from the hotel."

" I think we should do it behind the hotel," kurumi said, "It's pretty flat there and it would be away from fusion. It would take a bit of time to get there, but it might be worth it."

"So," the secretary scratched down some notes, "Are we all in agreement? Please raise your hand if you think we should go through with this."

Five hands were raised, and the decision was final. Training would begin tomorrow.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-**

Inori willed open her eyes, still drowsy from trying to solve the mystery of the pink cat, and was confused when she found herself in the 'hospital'

Then she remembered, she had been reorganizing the medicines they had, and seeing which had to be saved only for emergencies, and which could be used slightly more often.

She looked over to her side, where the cat whom she had started calling fushia was curled up.

There were no clocks in the room, but inori assumed it was at least morning by now, so she picked up fushia and headed to her room, so she could maybe get something to eat.

When she got to her room, she found that a torn-up napkin with some words on it had been slipped under her door, it read:

 _All precure are required to meet in the clearing behind the hotel at noon_

 _-the colony leaders._

She sighed. It was probably important, but she felt she was close to a breakthrough on the pink cat, and was expecting to be able to continue working on it for the day.

She set fuschia down and said, "sorry fuschia, but there's an important precure meeting i need to attend and i can't miss it. So i'm going to get some food and then head over there, so i can be there early, feel free to roam around my room, but don't go roaming around, ok?"

The cat nodded, in complete understanding. It knew what inori had said, and was completely sure it wasn't going to do what she said. After all, it had it's own goals to complete.


	10. Chapter 10

**hi, I'm back! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, a basic explanation for the hiatus is that I lost inspiration for this story for a while, but I'm back now, so I hope i'll be able to update regularly until the story is finished.**

 **also, thank you to anyone who's reading this story. I'll readily admit it's not my best work, but even still I'm trying to improve.**

Inori walked past some rubble until she found herself in a clearing which she assumed was the one she was called to. Standing in it was milky rose, who had wriggled her way to a leader position because most people were unwilling to be a part of such heavy decisions. It had left a lot of higher spots up for grabs, and kurumi was more than willing to lead.

When inori approached, she glared daggers in her direction. Inori, who was confused, asked, "um, should i transform? Or…"

Kurumi sighed and nodded her head, and inori transformed into cure pine.

It didn't take long for the other girls to get there, and most of them were transformed before they even came into sight. This only heightened inori's embarrassment, as she realized she didn't get some kind of memo she supposedly was supposed to.

Once a large amount of girls in unnaturally frilly dresses were there, milky rose jumped onto a large rock and began to speak, "Ok! It has been decided that, from this day forward, all available precure will be taking daily training to improve your skills, and to prepare you to fight fusion."

"Now, for roll. Cure Bloom?"

"Here!"

"Cure egret?"

"Here!"

"Cure mint?"

"Present!"

"Cure Aqua?"

"Does this really have to be so tedious?"

"Milky rose? Wait, nevermind. Cure peach?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Cure Berry?"

"Get on with it already!"

"Cure Pine?"

"Here!"

"Cure Blossom?"

"Hello!"

"Cure Happy?"

"Here!"

"Cure Sunny?"

"This is boring!"

"Cure Peace?"

"H-here!"

"Cure March?"

"Here."

"Cure beauty?"

"I'm here."

"Cure Tender?"

"Hello!"

"Ok, it looks like everyone's here!" She pulled out a device that resembled an eyeshadow palette. "The rules are simple. You can be in teams or solo, you can go anywhere but near fusion or the hotel, and the last woman standing wins. Got it? Got it. Ok, GO!"

Pine panicked. She didn't know what her plan was, but she was more than sure she wanted to get away from the initial chaos. She turned around and jumped blindly, her only goal being to not loose.

After a couple strait minutes of running, pine noticed footsteps from behind her. She quickly turned around and pulled a defensive stance,

Only to be tackled by someone who apparently didn't know how to stop.

"G-get off me!" Pine yelled as he pushed the girl off her.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The girl yelped as she stood up. The girl was adorned in bright yellow, and it was someone pine didn't know personally. She assumed it must be one of the newer cures, whose first meeting of other precure was the fusion attack, before the dome went up.

"I-i was just wondering," the girl stuttered, "If you wanted to team up?" She forced a scared smile.

"Ok, let's team up. May I ask your name?"

The girl looked downward and started fidgeting her hands. "I-i'm cure peace. My powers are electrokinesis, if it matters. My powers aren't very effective unless it's cloudy or i'm underwa-"

Pine raised a hand and silenced peace, gesturing her to hide under a large chunk of rubble, probably from a destroyed house.

As peace hid, she made sure to see who- or what, they were hiding from. It was Cure tender, who was a very young cure compared to most of the others, only being 12 years old. She had just barely entered the city when the dome went up, and her personality made it hard to get information out of her. Luckily, she had been interrogated during her first few days in the hotel and they were sure she was trustworthy.

But, since none of them had seen her fighting, there was no telling how strong she could be. Not that they would've treated anyone any differently, but it was good to be cautious.

Pine whispered to peace, "you attack her from the upper left, i attack from bottom right, Ok?" Peace nodded.

The delicate silence that had been building while they were hiding was suddenly broken, as both yellow cures jumped out towards the precure tender, and were both building up simple attacks so they could catch her.

Tender noticed just in time, and jumped forward, before unleashing her finisher attack, tender rising starburst.

Pine and peace were caught in this attack, and after the starlight faded, both had been knocked to the ground, and looked noticeably tired. "You're out!" Tender declared.

The two walked back to the hotel in shame, since they had been declared losers on their first fight.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rose was doing fairly well so far, since she had already taken out cure Mint and was hot on the trail of cure bloom. All she needed was some higher ground or to get close enough, and she could take her out with a blizzard no problem. She was fairly sure bloom didn't even notice her.

But bloom did, and she was leading her right into a trap. As they ran, she was bringing them closer and closer to the clearing they started in, and so far it was the center of conflict.

Rose was ready. She had pulled out her milky palette and was preparing a blizzard, and bloom noticed this just in time. She managed to punch rose it the gut before she was hit by the attack, so in the end, both ended up getting out.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Egret was flying above the starting point, watching the battle between cures rage beneath her. Most of the precure had fled to around the dome, but 3 fighters still remained strong.

She made sure to keep a safe distance, as she knew getting too close could result in an almost immediate loss.

She saw one of them, who was wearing blue, chanced a risky move, and readied an attack that got one of her competitors to fall to the ground. But this opened the chance for the other of her opponents to unleash an attack on her, sending her back to the hotel.

Only one remained, and egret decided this was the moment to pounce. She dived foot-first into the girl, causing her to stutter back, before she, too, flew into the air and faced off against egret.

They battled, before blossom sent egret flying towards the hotel, getting her out for being out of bounds.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tender and March were locked in a race across the map, nither slowing down to attack in fear of falling behind. They continued to run, until they realized they were nearing fusion.

March skidded to a stop, while tender opened her magic wings and flew directly upward, until she realized she was about to hit the domehead, making her fall right back down again, knocking her down and causing her to get out.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Peach was walking through the expanse of decaying buildings, looking for any other cures. She didn't see anybody, and she could only assume she was one of the last to still be in.

She looked forward, now seeing cure march standing on the other end of the road, ready to charge.

She had already set up a march shoot, and it was in the middle of the road. Peach got out her cure stick, and prepared to attack, and now it was only up to who was quicker.

A ball of wind raged and a heart shot forward, the light energy dispelling the wind and hitting her green opponent, deciding the winner in one blow.


End file.
